Kh Bonds of a Mother and Son
by James riemer
Summary: Kh3Au Sora is a kid who is broken and yet is looking for the person. He been missing all along. Aqua is a Mom looking for her son she loss long ago. Sora child/Aqua Mom fanfic
1. Beginning to mend our bonds

_Event starts after DDD. _

"Sora are you ok you seem sad Kairi said. We should give him sometime you and I both know sora is smiling to cover his pain again Riku stated."

I'm not sad well ok maybe I'm a little bit sad but how could I not I failed the mark of mastery exam and worst of all. I nearly let Xehanort take control over me and he almost had all 13 vessels and I aimlessly followed his lead and I couldn't do anything toouch.

**Riku slapped sora**

Calm down sora you shouldn't get yourself down like that You and Riku did you best and well no one could have known that xehanort would be able to be involved and I know I'm not as strong as you guys. But I know you can get better again because I no we believe in you Kairi said.

**Sora starts crying and begins rubbing his tears away**

I know I should not get myself down like this. But I feel like there is something missing in my life and I just don't know what or who for some reason. I feel like my heart is calling me to it. You guys may think its weird but when I was dreaming and got stuck in that nightmare, I was starting to remember things that I feel like I used to have before the island for some odd reason sora questioned.

"Thats odd because you been on Destiny Islands for all of you life right Kairi wondered.

Well maybe the same thing that happened to you could have happened to sora. Because I can kinda remember my mom told someone that a boy my age washed up onto the island. I'm thinking that was you who was washed up long ago riku questioned.

It probably was, I remember sleeping in my bad, I think I was maybe 3 or 4 I remember being in a big home and I had a family. I had a mom and dad and maybe a grandpa plus a there friend who was like my brother sora said.

So then how much can you remember about them or what you were like Kairi asked.

I don't remember much everything feels fuzzy but I remember Dad was strong and Mom was amazing. They were so happy and grandpa always smiled seeing me and uncle was always playing games with me. I believe I had blue hair and she always made everyone happy sora said smiling.

**Riku and Kairi begins think of Sora with blue hair**

Hey I can see your smiles, I guess it would be funny seeing me with blue hair. I think it be cool having that color again sora thought.

You be like spiky blueberry.

At least you're feeling better Sora maybe you should get some air. It could help you relax again Kairi said.

That be nice_ **Maybe just Maybe I can find you again**_ Sora said under his breath closing the door.

Maybe I can find her maybe my keyblade can do. I maybe be weaken but I have to try.

"Donald,Goofy why are you out here sora asked.

We thought we watch you guys until master Yen Sid return with the king Donald said.

Are you ok there Sora, You seem to have something on you mind Goofy asked.

I'm find guys,I just need to find something. I not sure where it is but I don't care all I know it that my heart is guiding me to something. I can't explain why but I feel like it's important and I have to do it alone sora said.

We can't stop you when you make up your mind sora. So you better me careful and make back here ok.

May my heart be my guiding key sora said as a burst of light engulfed him.

Ouch my head where did I telport to. Oh wait this is, this is the realm of darkness. Why did I end up here is the thing my heart is leading me to is here sora thought.

_5 __Hours later_

How long have I been walking. I feel like I been walking on forever. All I seen for miles is nothing but rocks covered with moss and black sand. I wish to hear the drops of water from these rocks or even a heartless I take one of them right now. Everything feels endless here sora thought.

"Hmm what was the song she use to sing. What were the lyrics again. _Oh my dearly beloved You are the light in my eyes. I will find you again with all my heart. When I see you again _and great I can't remember the rest sora said sadly."

_"When I find you all I know is that we will be simple and clean. Our sanctuary will be our passionate feelings of light my dearly beloved with you be my side we can face our fears side by side." _

The figure seem closer.

Umm where did you learn that song. I use to sing that song for someone special close to my heart the woman said.

Um well I don't to be honest I'm still trying to remember where I learned it but I'm trying to find someone. But Sorry to ask but are you Master Aqua Sora asked.

Yes I'm aqua and you are.

My name is Sora.

I'm sorry could repeat your name again please. You reminded me of the person I'm looking for aqua asked.

My name is Sora why is it important to you Sora asked.

Well yes Aqua said sadly with tears

coming out of her eyes. That's the name of my son. It's you isn't my sora my sweet baby sora. I know this sounds weird coming from me but I'm I'm your mother Aqua said falling to the ground crying.

Woah are you ok Aqua um Mom. It will be ok there we are near the dark magins we can rest there Sora said worringly.

* * *

_It's always great to smile mommy. I bet you can't beat me in smiling._

_Oh yeah even If I can't be you in smiling, I know the one thing I can beat you in aqua said_

_Oh yeah and what that be Mom you're good at cooking, fighting, knowing things and you are amazing at magic, What you are able to beat me at Sora said jokingly._

_Oh you been getting some of Ven's wit there well then I can beat you at hugging my prince Aqua said hugging sora._

_Always the best when you're around._

* * *

Sora where are you, are you ok my baby ahh my head. I feel so wobbly we must be at the dark margins I feel so tired. Aqua smiled as Sora was sleeping on her lap like a baby. Aqua smiles falling back to sleep with her hopes high and her son in her arms yet again.


	2. Sad bonds in a warm hug

Ahh why do I feel so tired, hey Sora are you awake yet. I think it could be morning in the real world soon aqua said rubbing Sora spikey hair.

I wish I still had my keyblade, we could be sleeping somewhere better right now Aqua thought to herself letting a few tears drop

Hey mom are you ok you're crying, is there anything I can do Sora asked

No it's ok It just It's been so long since I been in here and yet I can't help but think of when I was helpless trying to save you and how we fell into xehanort plan.

I wish I knew a long time ago. I could have been with you, I could have been with you together. Sora said

It's ok you couldn't have done anything to stop xehanort. Neither of us could We all got messed up by xehanort. You, dad,uncle,grandpa all of you got hurt by him as well not just me but riku and kairi and so many more as well, everything was just out of our control. But we can change that we just need to get stronger and find a way to beat him Sora said smiling.

"Aqua started to laugh"

What's so funny sora said.

Its just you sound so grown up right now. I wish I could have been on your journey much sooner. I almost made it back to you when the island was taken by the darkness Aqua said softly.

What Sora said loudly... You could have gotten out of here sooner when.

Yes when the islands were taken by ansem and the darkness opened up the way I could have been with you much sooner Aqua said.

The moment you guys were sealing the door to darkness the king and I were coming to help and then I decided to stay back and stop a powerful heartless from attack riku and you guys. I wanted to be with you but I couldn't let that heartless hurt you. So i had to stay and fight, I was too weak to continue or get to the door on the island Aqua said.

The one in the cave, ummm so what happened next where's your keyblade then Sora asked.

I left it there on the beach when I beat the heartless, I was too tired to pick it up and to be honest I just wanted to be to sure that you find it and you were safe Aqua said as tear rolled down her cheecks.

Oh well than maybe we can get to it after all if we can get to the cave on this side and can open the door we should get back to the destiny islands on the side of light if that makes sense Sora said.

That actually could work if we can get to the door. But what will we do if we can't open it Aqua thought.

I don't know but I do know we will still be together Sora said calmly.

That's true sora you two would still be together it's sad to see you both in here like this.

Ansem the wise what are you doing in the realm of darkness as well sora asked.

It's good to see you too sora. I been keeping aqua company and she has been nice keeping me company in this place ansem said.

I feel like I need to first say I'm sorry sora,aqua. I didn't know you were mother and son. If I knew I would have try to make amends sooner. Just one more thing I need to amend for my actions.

No it's ok ansem it was not your fault aqua and sora said.

You too are too kind I can see perfectly why you are family. However I need to fix the mistakes I have made in the past. Xehanort may have caused your pain but my actions studying the heart has hurt so many. Ansem and Xenmas were just one problem I created if not be xehanort then one day I could have caused it by my own hand as probably ansem said.

You didn't know what xehanort could do and as for your experiments I'm sorry that's beyond what we can fix but you just need to have faith that you can make things right Aqua said.

You can come with us, we are trying to open the door on this side of the destiny islands Sora said.

That's nice of you too ask sora but I must stay here unlike you I couldn't face the light with the dark things I have done. Please leave me be here I need to reflect on my actions before I can return to the realm of light ansem said.

Ansem I no We well I'm having a hard time saying it but mom and I forgive you Sora said smiling. Yes we forgive you ansem you may have a lot to fix but hopefully this will be a nice start for you Aqua said.

We better get going then I hope you will be ok ansem Sora said.

No I hope you will be ok sora the heartless are much stronger around here then when you came here and aqua doesn't have her keyblade so you best be on your guard then ansem said.

Hopefully we can get there without any trouble Aqua said walking away with sora.

There they go Hmm I wonder if I should have gone with them but allas if they can't get through could I bare to see them sad again ansem said sadly.

You sad and worried for them master you were the one who would use scared kids in a heartbeat for some faith that your experiment would work.

You mock me and yet you use my name still to mock me Ansem seeker of darkness or xehanort. What are you doing here anyway ansem asked.

I came on business for the organization but first I came to ask about the girl ansem said.

What girl I know nothing of a girl and business what business could you have with me ansem the wise said.

Heh find I will find out soon enough and my business, I believe you got some lights in here with you. They must be freed soon enough, But then again what's some more suffering going to cause them first ansem seeker said.

No you mustn't they have nothing to do with this.

I said they be free it's not under my control if they stay or not I'm just ordered to test their strength so don't get your hopes up just yet you fool Ansem seeker said.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

So sora still hasn't come back yet, I hope he is alright Kairi said

Maybe we should go see what he been up to he been gone for a few hours now Riku said.

I'm afraid that will not be needed riku. We got bigger problems right now mickey said.

Mickey you guys are back. Any signs of sora any where were you and master yen sid Riku asked.

Well we been getting in touch with merlin and in terms of sora we been haven't got a clue on where except he is in the realm of darkness for some reason Lea said.

What are you serious Axel why the realm of darkness Kairi asked.

No clue maybe it's got something to with aqua that's my best guess Axel said.

We better get them back then who knows how long sora would last and plus aqua has been there long enough right **Mickey** Riku said angerly.

I think it's time you tell them the truth Yen sid said.

I guess it is time, I guess they are really to know Mickey said.

Know what Kairi said.

That day when Riku and I were in the realm of darkness. I met Master aqua, she was in the realm of darkness all of that time mickey said with a sigh.

So you knew and you why didn't you tell us mickey. We could have gone to save her. We could have attempted to help in someway Riku said to mickey.

If not you what about sora. Would you bare the weight of your actions if one or both of you tryed to save her. You run in without a plan and what not of sora, Would he not feel responsible for what he had done if you or aqua would have gotten hurt or fallen to the darkness Yen sid said stroking his beard.

True but I guess the problem of sora is still something to deal with Kairi said.

If he is in the realm of darkness me and mickey should head over and save them Riku said.

You better be careful in there riku,mickey Kairi said.

You better come back in one piece with sora and aqua as well Kairi said.

You bet I'll make sure they come back in one piece Riku said.

All right than master we are off Mickey said.

Where do you think the best way to get in would be mickey Riku asked.

Maybe the destiny islands would be our best bet right now Mickey said.

Why there mickey. Wait is it because of the door in the secret cave Riku asked.

Actually yes that's it riku the door is link to the realm of darkness at least in terms of the destiny islands at least mickey said.

So if we can over the door we can get them out. But also we could let the heartless out as well so we would need to be careful when planning our move their cause Sora and Aqua would be heading for the door as well Mickey stated.

We better head off then but should we take Donald and Goofy with us Riku asked.

I just can't bring them. They are strong yes but they could get in the way if the more powerful heartless approach us Mickey said.

True they are strong but what we are going to do is beyond them Riku said.

To be honest do you think we will fair must better Mickey said.

I guess we won't know till we try right Riku said.

Guess so pal let's get going then Mickey said.

* * *

I think we are almost there aqua um mom haha I guess I'm still getting use to the whole calling you mom thing. But I guess I'm getting better at it Sora said jokingly.

It's ok I'm going to have to say your my son and I guess it be nice hearing you call me mom Aqua said laughing.

So if I could ask sora what was your life like without me. I want to know what kind of problems you had and what kind of friends you made Aqua asked.

Ok but only if you tell me more about yours and what our lives back than Sora asked.

Sure thing son Aqua said with a smile.

I guess that's one thing we have our big smiles Sora said happly.

It's funny you use to say that smiling was the greatest thing and we use to see who could hold a smile for the longest and we end up tieing everytime and then ending ticking and hugging like this Aqua said jumping at sora.

Woah hey that's it you own mom. You can't beat me at making people feel good.

hahahaha I missed you so much Sora said laughing with tears rolling down his face.

So what Happened that day you loss me Sora asked.

To be honest I'm not sure it happened so but I remember everything was quite. We were sleeping and then we heard you screaming and crying for me and your father anyone to come to you Aqua begin inbracing sora.

You were being taken by a figure wearing a black coat and I ran after him. I tryed to get him, I felt so broken, We spend days,weeks months trying to find you or even a trace of who took you and then we ended up finding out nothing and after a year of trying. We found out that it was Master Xehanort who took you.

Master xehanort how did you find out. Did he tell you or find out with dad and uncle ven Sora asked softly.

We didn't know at the time. We were too busy training to become keyblade master's when we weren't look for you. I think I cried more looking for you and coming home and not being able to hear your voice or see your smile. Terra was heartbroken when you were taken. He was fighting harder to become a master in order to find you.

Ven was the only thing keeping us from breaking down. He was destroyed when you were taken, that he was not the same for a while. We wanted to become masters in order to help people but after that day We wanted to be masters to find you and set things right Aqua said crying.

We were so close to finding you once. Terra said he saw a boy who looked like you and I guess we were there for only a few minutes when he got there and when I got there. Because we just barely missed you. Destiny islands was our last chance and turns out we were so close and yet xehanort made us become so far apart.

I didn't even think it could have been him who took you until his true nature started showing his true colors. I thought it was him in the back of my mind but I didn't know until I was fighting your father at raident garden.

So you fought dad at raident garden why does that have something to do with ansem and xenmas and what happen to ven and grandpa eraqus Sora asked.

Yes I had to fight your father, We were forced into a war with xehanort unknowingly when the unversed came with a boy in black named vanitas. He and the master broke us, used us and killed your grandpa just to get us to the keyblade graveyard. We tryed and fought with all them with all our strength. Ven fought vanitas and won but his heart was broken in the process and I had to lock him somewhere safety and I know he is waiting for me.

I had to fight a man with a eyepatch or bandages it happen so fast and I had to help break vanitas control over ven when vanitas tried to forge the x-keyblade.

You're father Terra was hurt the most by xehanort. He was used into giving into his anger and his rage helped xehanort into making him his vessel. So I hid ven and I tried and I couldn't save Terra in the end I only managed to save him from falling into the darkness and I ended up here with nothing but the master keyblade and my wayfinder.

I'm sorry I falled you and let our problems turn into yours and everyone elses problems Aqua said crying into her sleeves with sora holding on to her.

I guess I'm wasn't better off I too had to hide my pain on the inside. Sometimes on the island I could hear crying and deep inside I felt a pain inside I wasn't sure of. I was happy on the island with my friends. But when ansem and the heartless came I awaken the keyblade, but also the pain came back as well.

I couldn't save my home too and I couldn't save riku from following the dark or save kairi from becoming a pawn in ansem's game. The evil witch and then him made it tough on me, I had friends by my side but as I was making friends and getting closer to fixing everything inside I feel like something deep down was aching as well Sora said sadly.

I saved kairi and riku but at a price, Riku took my keyblade and I to get it back with all the pure heartless around. I worked hard and I got it back but it didn't last long as I had to use the key to return hearts in order to return kairi heart that she placed inside mind free in order to save her and I became a heartless until she helped me. But I also created a nobody named Roxas and Kairi also created namine. I'm didn't know about nobody's until riku and mickey told me about what happened to me at castle Oblivion.

I thought my journey was over but was beginning again, I fought and fought in order to help people, stop organization XIII and in the end I learned of roxas and I want him to be just as real as me. He has every right to be his own person just as the rest of us do Sora said sobbing breathing heavily.

Woah easy their sora, you need to relax take a deep breath and calm down ok. In and out, In and out ok everything will be ok Aqua said holding onto sora.

In and out Ok I'm feeling much better sora said.

I guess we both been through so much it's crazy right Sora said rubbing his eyes.

I guess so but we are almost there, we should rest before going in Aqua said.

Sure that's a good idea mom Sora said smiling. I can see it the islands, it's funny the light peering into the darkness. But I can't feel any light it's hollow.

I know I felt the same way when the king and I came to the islands the first time looking for his keyblade Aqua said.

This time things will be different. This time we will get out together Aqua said with a smile to sora.

* * *

**Author notes****So I did have to change something's about the story of bbs and 0.2 but I feel like things are coming together nicely and I do plan on give more to the story I hope anybody like it so far this is more fun to write then my other fanfic.****I'm wondering if I should wake ventus up early or save him for later**


	3. It's not all simple and clean here

So do you think we can open the door and this side Sora asked aqua.

Maybe but we came to close to stop now after all. We got friends and family waiting for us, plus I don't want you to end up being in here forever like was Aqua said.

I don't care as long as I'm with you. I finally found you and I promise you that we will save dad and ven. We will return to everybody in the realm of light Sora said.

I guess we should get ready. The door isn't going to open it self Aqua said laughing.

True come on let's go Sora said cheerfully as a white light consumers them both.

This feels weird you were right mom it's like there should be light and sun pooring down on us. But I get the feeling of the sun barely and yet I feel nothing it's feels cold and empty Sora said.

That's the effect the realm has on you. You slowly lose faith in yourself and what you hold dear Aqua said.

Could we sit down by the beach for a few minutes I just need a minute to remember this moment, if the worst does happen Sora said to aqua.

Take all the time you need. We need it physically or mentally everything is going change once we are out of here Aqua said.

It's funny I was here barely a day or two ago and yet being on the dark side again feels weird Sora said.

I felt the same way going through other worlds just like we are now. That sense that everything is loss and everything is still. The feeling of isolation in a big world Aqua said.

It's gets to you in more ways than one right Sora said.

Being in here for a little over ten years will do that to you Aqua said.

Hey sora when this is over and we get out of here, what would you like to do. I know we have to deal with xehanort, but I do know we have a lot of time that we need to catch up on. I know it's sounds corny but we haven't been a family in a long time Aqua said with a smile.

I like that mom Sora said laughing.

You see that tree over there Sora said.

The one with the paopu fruit yes why Aqua asked.

That was where it all happened and where I wanted it to happen Sora said.

Make what happen Aqua asked.

That spot was where I was going to share a paopu fruit with kairi. They say if you share the fruit with someone you love or someone important to you. You're destiny's will be connected forever Sora said blushing.

Oh really well then when this is over I guess you will get your chance then Aqua said with a smile.

I never forget my promise to kairi. That I would keep her safe and that I would be there for her no matter what Sora said.

I was the same I said I would always be there for you and It took awhile but I will make sure no matter what you're safe and happy once again Aqua said softly.

Promise Sora said.

Promise after all this is what a mother should be doing and what I should have done long ago Aqua said.

I guess we have to get that door open first before any real bonding happens right Sora said laughing.

Yeah I guess so Mr. Romantic Aqua said laughing.

Hey I guess that could be true later haha Sora said holding with stomach.

Just make sure you're calm ok. You shouldn't rush things like love Aqua said winking.

I probably ask her later although it be better after we beat xehanort first Sora said.

It's funny how small this island is and yet all the different it makes to a person's world Aqua said.

Yeah to think I was a islander before before getting the keyblade and then I find out I have a mother and I'm from a another world Sora said.

Everything goes change in a short time after all Aqua said.

Let's do this Sora said.

The cave is over by the waterfall. I guess being here everyday does count for something Sora said.

No matter what you do I will support you. But all we can do is hope nothing strong comes at us cause I be the one needing support till I can get the master's keyblade again Aqua said.

Hey we will watch each other back ok Sora said.

Sure thing sweetie Aqua said.

Haha sure mom Sora said.

The cave doesn't look changed Sora said.

Why's that didn't you say you were here a day or two ago Aqua said with a smug look.

I think it's cause so much has happened to me in those days. I just wondered what would still be the same I guess Sora said with a quiet voice.

I feel the same way sometimes. But we can't stop that from protecting what we have left no matter what person or place changes Aqua said.

You're right mom Sora said taking a breath Let's do this.

Sora opens the door.

Aahh The light is so bright, It's been so long Aqua said.

How's it feel is it like you remember Sora said with a smile.

It actually feels nice, it's better then a could imagine Aqua said giggling.

It feels great here, I wonder if the others are alright at master yen sid place. I bet they are freaking out about me leaving Sora said holding his hand over his head.

Why that you didn't tell them did you Aqua said laughing.

No I was so focused on the pain I was feeling and wanting to find you. That I didn't thing about telling them Sora said laughing.

It's funny ven try the same thing once and then you told the master on him and ven didn't here anything but the master for a week Aqua said smiling.

Really isn't that funny Sora said.

Yeah you were everyone's helper in someway Aqua said.

It's funny I had blue hair right when I was younger. I guess when we get to a town or something maybe we could color it back cause I don't think magic could fix all of this brown hair in a day Sora said with a smug look.

Sure sora, hey wanna hear something funny long ago aqua said.

Really what's that Sora asked.

Everyone use to call you aqua junior because you looked and talked like I use to when I was younger Aqua said smiling.

Haha really that's funny alright Sora said failing to hold back a smile.

I think we're going mad right now. Haha not even wonderland could make me go mad. But right now I feel on top of the world Sora said.

Same I wonder why Aqua asked.

We are probably getting all the sadness and anger out of our systems or something like that Sora said.

"Having fun boy Ansem seeker said."

What are you doing here ansem. You're telling me your part of the organization as well Sora asked.

Ahh how cute you're having some little family time. I hope I wasn't bothering something interesting Ansen said with a grin.

You there who are you Aqua asked.

Stand back mom, That's ansem, he is bad news. We got to get out of here quick. We're not strong enough to beat him yet Sora said.

Yet you say my you got me interesting sora. I must say you bounce back pretty quick being in the realm of darkness. However you and your mother are no much for me as much as you want to believe Ansem seeker said.

Why you Sora said.

Easy sora we need to keep calm Aqua said.

How sweet she wants you to be smart and stay strong. If only she could have followed her advice long ago. If she did you two would be closer together and almost all your pain would be gone. Hollow bastion, Castle Oblivion ,The world that never was, Your little mark of mastery. So much would be changed Me and xenmas may have never been born thanks to your mom's mistake and not letting her dearly beloved husband sink into the abyss Ansem said laughing.

Why you Aqua said angerly.

Oh you have some fight in you tell me something master where is your keyblade. It's going to be sad making you submit in front of your son. Will he come after me before you or after Ansem said.

Mom check the beach you said you left your keyblade here. I'll keep ansem busy till you find it Sora said.

Ok but be careful you and I aren't at full power so it will take both of us ok Aqua said.

Ok Sora said.

You can try but your no match for me and you know it boy. You may be back in the world of light, but my darkness will still dimmer all the hope you got Ansem said.

Heh come guardian Ansem said crossing his arms.

"Argh here I come ansem Sora said swinging his kingdom key. However ansem block it with his guardian arms."

You're so weak boy When we fought vlong ago you were faster and much stronger. Now you're as much of a shell as a nobody Ansem said taunting sora.

Keep moving sora I'm almost have it Aqua said running.

I don't think so ansem said shooting a group of dark orbs at aqua.

No you don't sora said blocking the orbs getting hit in the shoulder.

So you save your mother, but you're too slow to block all my attacks boy. I wonder how long it would take for xenmas to break you Ansem said.

argh Don't think I'm beat just yet ansem Sora said smiling hoping it would hide his pain.

You can try boy. Haaaaa Aqua swings her master's defender. So you got your key back but you just a shell as well Ansem.

Ansem blocks aqua attack with the guardian. Please try harder next time maybe you can actually hurt me Ansem said mocking Sora and Aqua.

Hey sora can you use any magic Aqua said out of breath.

I think so, I think I can cast a water or fire spell. I don't have enough to cast a cure spell sadly Sora said.

Same I think I can cast a thunder Aqua said.

Maybe if we I can hit him with water and you with thunder, we can get out of here Sora said.

That's are best bet right now if we can stun him and run for it maybe we can hide somewhere Aqua said.

Hmph you think magic will stop me pathetic. You can't hide from me you too.

Tell me sora what was it I told you when you fought me Ansem said.

Like I'm supposed to know that was long ago Sora said.

Hmph This want has been connected tied to the darkness. A meaningful effort, This is world is too small.

You can hide this island is too small and you can run because the door is open so all I can say it goodbye sora,aqua. I hope to see you again in the keyblade war Ansem said walking into a dark portal.

Oh no that doesn't sound good Sora said.

You think we need to hurry and close the door Aqua said.

Come on almost there waaahhh.

_The devil's wave comes out of the door._

Not again this thing is bad news sora we need to stay together Aqua said.

So many shadows why are they all together like that Sora asked.

It's the orb connecting them together. If we can destroy the orb than we can beat them Aqua said.

Ok but how it's moving so fast Sora asked.

We need to stun it Aqua said.

Ok but I got enough magic for one spell and this thing is big Sora said.

If I can summon the Masters chains and lock this thing up again then we can destroy it. I already looks damaged Aqua said.

How can you tell Sora asked.

The heartless are falling out of the stream quicker than last time. So they must have been fighting someone in the realm of darkness Aqua said.

Riku and the king Sora said with a happy grin.

They must have used the same trick as you probably Aqua said.

We just need to outlast this heartless then Sora said.

Sora watch out Aqua said quickly.

Waah This thing is out of control. Ahh mom.

Sora aqua screamed.

_Mom Sora said as the devil's wave take him into the realm of darkness._

No sora Aqua said No not again.

Looks like we didn't make it in time Riku said.

Guess so but we got to after sora again Mickey said.

Again when this is over we are going to have a long talk mickey Aqua said angerly.

Come on let's go Aqua said.

_Meanwhile_

* * *

I'm not going to end up like this Sora thought as the devil wave moved.

What do I do what can I do. Calm down Sora remember breath in and out. Ok I seem to be at the center of the wave.

Wait how does that make sense.

Ok think if I put enough magic into one spell or strike maybe I can get out and make back to mom Sora thought.

Ok think Light light.

_Bladecharge_

Woah the light is woah that's it I'm taking you out you overgrown heartless.

Aaah Take this Sora said cutting the wave in half.

Haha waah sora said falling on to the shore.

I'm back on the dark margins Sora said.

Yes boy you fought well but now it's over Ansem seeker said.

Ansem sora said breathing heavily.

Sora are you ok Please tell me you are alright Ansem the wise asked.

Quiet over there I'm still not done with you yet Ansem Seeker said.

Sora stands up with his keyblade in hand.

Ansem seeker opens a portal to the darkness.

I'm not giving up as long as I have the keyblade. My friends are my power and I will beat you Sora said leaping at Ansem.

Ansem summons his guardian and catch's Sora keyblade.

Arrgh My arm I can't move Sora said.

Crack Arrgh my keyblade Sora screamed.

To think I was scared of you Ansem said.

Goodbye boy I will see you soon Ansem said launching Sora with a dark orb into the water.

What is feeling Sora said sinking deeper into the abyss.

Come on we are almost there I think it went to the dark margins Aqua said.

Let's hope sora is ok Kairi would kill us Riku said.

Kairi would kill you why that pal Mickey asked.

She want going to meet sora by the tree and share a papou fruit with him Riku said.

Well before He went looking for you aqua Riku said.

I see well than we better find him then.

Well here we are but I don't see him Mickey said.

Hey guys something is coming out of the water Aqua said.

Hey is that Mickey said

Sora Aqua said

What happened to him.

"You broke your promise Mom Sora said.

* * *

**Author notes**

_Well so this was nuts I did my first fight and I didn't mess up although I did struggle with the devils wave and a little of the ending.__I was debating it just being ansem or go and do devil wave and Anti-Sora.__I decided on sora cause I thought it a interesting change on anti aqua. I hope it goes well and I did break Sora keyblade I felt like kh3 was a good time to give sora a new one with riku getting one. I know what keyblade to give him and I hope people are liking this so far I am trying to get better and plan on remixing my other fanfic when this one is over.__If anybody has any ideas I like to hear them.__I am still debating waking ven up early but then there is vantias but that comes later._


	4. Facing our promise's

Oh no Sora Aqua said with a sad look in her eyes.

Sora looks different Riku said.

Look his eyes, he's fallen into darkness Mickey said.

That's not all mickey Sora's hair is much darker and his arms are covered in darkness Riku said.

His keyblade is barely holding on look Aqua said.

Yeah it's all cracked and chipped what happened to you sora Mickey asked.

Hold on did he call you mom aqua Riku asked.

Talk later we first have to deal with sora Aqua said.

You broke your promise. You said we get out of here together, but just like you I was left here all alone Sora said.

Sora I didn't I couldn't do anything to stop the heartless Aqua said.

I tried to fight ansem hoping to be with you again. I fought and I was broken again. My arms, my keyblade, my heart, my spirit. I always put on a smile to hide my pain and sadness. I thought things would be different but I was just lieing to myself. I thought if I could beat him and be with you again Sora said.

Sora Aqua said.

Why why didn't you tell us you were feeling this way. We could have helped you Mickey said.

Help you helped enough mickey. You left mom alone in this horrible realm. Why didn't you try to help her Sora said.

But I did try to save her I did my best mickey said.

And yet your best wasn't enough. You left her broken and scared. You left me to fight on the outside happy and with friends and smiles. On the inside a person hurt and missing the one person who could heal my pain Sora shouted.

But I Mickey said.

Mickey he can't be reasoned like this Riku said.

Then he will just have to be returned to the light Aqua said.

Sora dashes at Aqua

raaah Sora shouts swinging his keyblade.

Riku and mickey block his swing.

So much power Riku said.

Blizzard Aqua said casting her spell.

Dark blizzaga Sora said.

They are equal Mickey said.

No they are not Aqua magic isn't strong enough. We need to heal her Riku said.

Cure Mickey said using cure on aqua.

What you we do Mickey said.

We do the one thing we shouldn't do. We need to destory sora keyblade riku said.

But riku without it sora is mickey said.

He is my son and whatever happens I will save him Aqua said I tried and couldn't save my husband from the dark. I failed to save ven from vanitas and I couldn't save my master. But I will save my son from the darkness inside him Aqua said.

Rahhh Sora said charging at Aqua.

Riku Mickey said.

Gahh Come on mickey we need to hold on Riku said.

He too strong, I can't hold on much longer Mickey said.

**Snap**

Oh no our keyblades Mickey said.

You too will share in my pain Sora said as his keyblade shattered.

Oh no you don't I will save you Aqua said shooting a beam of light at sora.

Arrgh Sora said as the darkness was leaving his body.

Sora it's ok I got you Aqua said holding sora. I got you my sweet baby boy Aqua said passing out with tears in her eyes.

Come on we got to get out of here Riku said.

Mickey smiles.

Let's get go home Riku said putting his keyblade into the ground.

What you doing that for pal Mickey asked.

I can't use this keyblade anymore but I can tell someone else will Riku said.

Oh and who would that be mickey asked with a grin.

Secret Riku said.

So how do you think we're getting them out of here Riku said.

Hey riku look sora arm is touching aqua keyblade.

ahhThe light is strong waaah Mickey said.

Waah We're back on destiny islands Riku said.

Quick check the door Riku screamed.

It's closed but who did it Mickey said.

It's done Aqua said standing up with sora.

We did it, It's all over done haha Sora said grinning.

Well you guys recover quickly Riku said laughing.

Not really we only got enough strength to close the door and maybe stand for a moment Aqua said.

Um a little help we are about to go down Sora said.

Family down Aqua said laughing.

Haha That's something we're going have to explain to the other's. That's going to a fun one Riku said.

Let's go home Mickey said.

Meanwhile

* * *

Almost there, I can't give up now Ansem the wise said. I still need to atone Ansem thought to himself. I hope Sora and Aqua are alright.

Aahh the light is stronger than I remembered.

Twilight town, What irony that I would end up here of all places. I guess if I am to atone it best be a place I caused some many problems Ansem said.

Hmm nobody's here I better hide in town before the organization trys to find me Ansem said running away.

So Master ansem is still alive. I guess Ansem seeker got lucky or did he want to play a little with Sora and aqua xenmas said.

Aah you're thinking about Sora and his mommy. Heh I didn't think their was still some terra left in you xenmas. I guess ansem give them a hard time. I didn't expect ansem the wise to be here much quicker than planned Xigbar said.

Shouldn't you be in olympus right now xigbar. Why are you hear and for the record I don't care about them, I feel as empty for them as I do for you Xenmas said.

Ouch for a nobody you seem to be feeling like a somebody with that heart in you. What ever I'll get out of your hair, but don't let vexen find out about this just yet. We still need him after all, Wars need soldiers in order to complete a battle. If you don't get the right ones then you just get the anicent keyblade war all over again Xigbar said.

You done rambling Xenmas said.

Heh as if Xigbar said walking away.

Hmm just maybe you can make a difference now sora. Just maybe sweet little mommy will be just the thing to tip the side of battle. Heh things are interesting alright Xenmas thought.

* * *

_Mysterious Tower_

Guys we're back Mickey said. Master we brought them home.

What happened to sora and aqua. They look terrible what did you guys fight Kairi asked.

Would you believe us if we said we had to fight sora Riku said.

Woah seriously what would make you go and fight sora. Riku did you submit to the darkness again or something. Plus why was sora in the realm of darkness to begin with Axel asked.

Yeah he was a little sad but said he needed to go find something. But why the realm of darkness Kairi asked.

For aqua, he did it for her Master yen sid said.

Well it's because well Mickey said.

I'm sora mother Aqua said.

_Kairi and Axel __are shocked_

Are you serious aqua Kairi asked.

Yes I am sora mother. Sora told me he took off without telling you. So I guess everyone was surprised Aqua said rubbing her hand through sora spikey hair.

It's just how,when Aqua and why didn't you tell me sooner Mickey asked.

Plus care to explain why sora looks like he was hit by the darkness stick Axel said.

Kairi punches axel shoulder.

He was aqua said.

We were so close to safety that we made it to the realm of light through the door on destiny islands and we had to fight the one you called ansem Aqua said.

Ansem was there so the organization wanted you and sora right Riku asked.

I'm not sure, but he said he was on a assignment I think he wanted ansem the wise. Besides that I think he wanted to make us suffer Aqua said.

Sora and I fought and almost stunned him and tried to run but he summons a devil's wave and we were so weak that it destroyed us and took sora back to the dark margin and he fought ansem. But sadly his keyblade got cracked by ansem and the heartless. He looked so weak that by the time we got there ansem use the darkness and it consumed sora. Aqua said crying.

He got taken over by darkness and well Riku said.

Sora had so much anger and sadness builted up inside him and well. He used so much strength that his keyblade was destroyed fully. Breaking mine and riku's in the process Mickey said.

That's just cruel Donald said.

Yeah ruining a family when they are down and making sora go dark like that is unforgivable Goofy said.

I know and I promise this they will not live to see their next day when I'm done with them Aqua said angerly.

Aqua is right, They can't gone to far Kairi said.

Yeah but your forgetting something big here aqua. You're too weak to fight let alone move and mickey and riku loss their keys with sora after his emo phase ended. So we need for you two to rest Axel said.

Kairi Punch's axel again. Ahh easy there Axel said.

Axel is right, you been through so much and I can't stand seeing sora in this much pain. Let alone seeing you like this Kairi said.

I remember you saving me from the unversed. I remember seeing a woman who was strong and fearless. You and sora gave me the strong I needed to become a keyblade wielder. I'm not going to watch everyone I care about get hurt Kairi said.

That is true, but we can't do anything but wait for sora to awaken and then we can talk about what to do next Yen sid said.

You should get some sleep aqua. You look like you need it Mickey said.

No I'm staying up, I'm going to hear it all from you guys what happen to sora and the worlds while I was stuck down there Mickey Aqua said.

I guess we should start with destiny islands Riku said.

That was the day it all began for you guys right Aqua asked.

I guess we should start with the worst then. Well I ended up losing my body and my heart ended up in Sora Kairi said.

I was ended up siding with darkness and let sora end up in traverse town Riku added.

Things didn't get worst until Raident garden or at the time Hollow bastion Kairi said.

Worst how could you make it any worst for sora Aqua shouts.

Riku and Kairi jump.

I'm sorry that was uncalled for please continue Aqua asked.

I was originally was the user of the keyblade Sora owned. I took his keyblade and my thoughts were aweful. I took his keyblade and left him alone surrounded by heartless with a wooden sword and told me to play hero with this Riku said crying.

You left him alone with a wooden sword surrounded by heartless and told him to play hero. I should throw you into a wall right now. I get that you were being controlled by darkness but even you should have had the balls to think of helping him Aqua said angerly.

It's a moment I know that no matter how hard I try I can never make things right to sora Riku said.

Sora ended up sacrificing himself to save us from the darkness coming out of a keyhole. We couldn't do anything but run I didn't want to leave sora. I couldn't believe that he was gone. I loved him and I stopped Donald from killing Sora who became a heartless Kairi said.

I had was inside ansem and I had to use up all my strength to stop him from hurting Kairi. But in the end Sora came to the islands and beat ansem and we closed the door Riku said.

But that was when we saved you from the darkness Aqua said.

Sora tried to return to the island but couldn't so Sora, Donald and goofy ended up losing their memories to our nobody named namine. So Roxas and namine came from sora and a part of you kairi Aqua asked.

Yes Sora got roxas and I got namine Kairi said.

They were both being used by the organization Axel said.

Roxas return to sora and we defeated xenmas and the organization Riku said.

Until the mark of mastery Aqua asked.

Sadly that was when xehanort took over and almost got sora. Luckily we all saved him in time. However he fought until the very end and loss so much of his strength from xehanort that he was weaker in so many ways Mickey said.

Then he came after you and here we are Kairi added.

Yeah we are here and I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I'm not mad at you both, I'm just mad at xehanort for everything. I'm mad at mickey for not trying harder. I'm mad at myself for not being there for him Aqua said slowly falling asleep on sora shoulder.

She's asleep Kairi said.

I guess all of that was too much for her. Let's get them some blankets they look like they will sleeping for a long time Yen sid said.

Hopefully sora will be ok Kairi asked.

What about our keyblades doesn't look like we can do much until we can replace our broken ones Riku said.

Well in yours and mickey case it's more simple. My magic and some material can help with yours. But as for sora, I believe aqua will have the answer for that Yen sid said.

Our only hope now is the power of waking. It's time for sora to awaken it Yen sid thought to himself.

* * *

_Author notes_

**So anti sora, I had a hard time trying write that one. Sorry if it's short.**

**So yeah I broke sora keyblade. I thought it be a nice change. Riku and mickey get their new ones and kairi finally can learn but sora still had kingdom key.**

**I'm going to give sora brightcrest. Yup aqua keyblade in raident garden is getting some use.**

**I thought things over I know what to do about ven.**

**I'm questioning how much do I talk about the power of waking giving the pain it was in the game.**


	5. First steps forward Pt 1

Ahh the light How long as I out Sora said.

Good morning sleepy head Aqua said smiling.

Good morning mom Sora said grinning.

How long was I out Sora asked.

A day I think, you were so wiped out when the darkness left you. You should move slowly aqua said helping sora up.

So how much do you know Sora asked aqua. I know you asked them about my life.

Well I got a better picture of how your life was without me. I can't believe that you had to go through so much pain. I can't believe what happened in hollow bastion. A wooden sword, I just can't believe you fought so much and yet Sora cut her off.

I know I suffered so much and yet. It doesn't bother me as much on the inside. I felt more horrible thinking what happened to you more than the trouble I been through Sora said.

But we are together, so let's make everyday count ok Aqua said.

Sure thing mom Sora said smiling.

That's the spirit sora Yen sid said.

Master, so um what do we do now. I can't actually fight in a war or do anything too crazy at the moment Sora said.

You must acquire the strength you loss Yen sid said. You've become too weak, both of you. But first off sora you need a new keyblade Yen sid said.

A new keyblade Sora shouted. But how master you're telling me that I can get a new one. But what about riku and the king don't they need new ones Sora said.

Yes they do yen sid said slowly. However they're a different case. Where as you been using yours for much long, where as theirs are more newer. We can make theirs more faster then we could your's Yen sid said.

But I do know where you can get a new one sora. So don't worry in due time you'll get your new keyblade. I suppose if we are make you stronger, you should go back to raident garden Yen sid said.

Why raident garden master what's down there. How could raident garden help me get a new keyblade Sora asked.

My keyblade that's what you're planning isn't it aqua asked.

Yes I seem to recall you're keyblade was left there. I believe that Ansem took your keyblade and armor into his castle few years ago, when you fought terra. Yen sid said.

So when you saved dad, ansem the wise must have taken your keyblade. So we could pay his lab a visit maybe Ienzo knows what happened to your keyblade. It's worth a shot Sora said.

I guess your right, let's do this. It's time we set thing's right too Aqua said.

Master yen sid is the gummi ship available Sora asked.

Yes it is, sora go forth and take your first steps to reclaiming your power Yen sid said.

Sora, aqua Good luck Kairi said.

Kairi Thanks, I'll see you later Sora said blushing.

You too sora Kairi said.

Hey kairi we better get ready merlin isn't going to wait all day Axel said. Oh hey sora,aqua where are you guys heading Axel asked.

We are heading to raident garden Aqua said.

Same here, we're going to train with merlin and the king plus riku Kairi said.

Really, I hope it goes well Sora said. Wait if kairi and the others are also going raident garden then how are we getting there Sora asked.

I can send you there with my magic Yen sid said.

You know for a great wizard, you're really forgetful sometimes Axel said.

_Yen sid snaps his fingers. A flash of light engulfs the room._

"So when are you going to telport us master Sora said.

Looks like he already did, we already seem so close to the castle. He telported us to the plaza Aqua said sadly."

You ok mom, you look sad Sora asked.

This is where it happened Aqua said.

This is where you fought dad right Sora said.

Yes I thought if, I could break xehanort's control over terra then things would be fine remember. But that never happened, however I'm not going to make the seem mistake again Aqua said.

You can say that again, come on mom let's get into that castle Sora said.

Sure thing sweetie Aqua said laughing.

Let's go through the garden that looks like the quickest way Sora said. Hey mom, you think we'll be able to wake up uncle ven soon Sora said sadly.

Oh course we will, are you ok sora Aqua asked.

I don't know, it's just being here is making something in my heart ache. There's a pain deep down that feels like it's squeezing the life out of me and I'm not sure what to do Sora said crying.

Maybe it's something from your memories that are buried deep down Aqua said.

You think so Sora said.

Maybe, but right we gotta get to the castle, if it's something deep down then try looking deep into your heart Aqua said.

Yeah maybe that could work Sora said closing his eyes.

* * *

**Can I stay with you for a little awhile.**

**Hey did you miss me.**

**Promise**

**Can you hear me.**

**Mom where are you, I'm scared where am I feel so...so sleepy.**

**Sleep tight boy Sleep tight.**

* * *

Sora begins to groan holding his head.

Argh my head, it feels like it's splitting in two. Sora begins breathing faster grabing at his chest.

Sora breath, you need to breath. Sora wake up Aqua said hugging sora.

Ahh Sora screamed waking up in a cold sweat. My memories they still hurt when I try to remember.

I never told anyone this, but when I told riku and kairi about my memories returning and remembering you. I alway felt a great pain whenever I tried remembering anything about my childhood. Sometimes It would be small and I remember moments, but anything big always caused me to pass out Sora said panting.

You've been trying to remember for so long. You probably been struggling to remember for so long, not because you weren't trying hard enough, it's probably because you've been trying too hard and your body and mind just can't take it anymore Aqua said.

So what should I do then, nothing seems to be working and everytime, I feel closer to learning something. I feel like I'm slowly feeling more pain inside than before. It's scary, I can't remember much of what it was like home with you or dad or anything before the island. I'm just not sure what to do Sora said slowly regaining his breath.

To be honest, I'm not sure. I do know one thing things like this take time. You just need to take it slow and trying not to push yourself too hard Aqua said.

That's true, you can't work yourself like that sora. It's not healthy besides we have so much we need to talk about both of you Ienzo said.

You are you ienzo Sora asked.

Why yes, I am sora Ienzo said. Please walk with me, It will help bring me up to speed on everything much more smoothly Ienzo said.

So I hear from yen sid and mickey that your looking for your mom's keyblade and armor. I think I know where master ansem put them, but it could be a little while Ienzo said.

Hey Ienzo was it, What happened after I sank into the darkness. What was it like here and what happen with terra Aqua asked.

I'm not sure, I was much younger during that time. But in terms of the world, nothing changed until, we got turned into nobodies and the world became hollow bastion. In terms of terra, we knew him as xehanort. He didn't know about his past same as you sora. But he was different, I don't know when terra became xehanort when he destroyed us or if it was from the being Ienzo said.

I see so terra was still a puppet being controlled by master xehanort Aqua said.

Maybe, but that day does tell us one thing though. Xehanort may have his body and he may have his heart, but xehanort doesn't have terra's will Sora said.

His will your right, I remember when I fought a illusion of terra, he and xehanort were still fighting each other. So terra is still in their somewhere Aqua said.

If that is the case then maybe you can free him sora, aqua. If you your husband is still fighting, maybe he can be freed if you can free his original body Ienzo said.

That could work after xehanort is being members from the past as well as versions of himself right. He probably still has dad with him since his body was completed, so dad's body must have been as well Sora said.

That theory is likely, but we better get things set up with you too sora Ienzo said.

Me why me Sora asked.

Well you see I found some data that master ansem had on you and from what riku told me is true. You have 3 hearts inside you sora. It could explain the pain you're feeling when you try to remember your past Ienzo said.

Seriously three hearts, I know roxas is inside me and I feel his pain inside of me, but I don't know of the other two maybe namine, but I'm not sure Sora said.

I'll have to look into it more than. It could help us get roxas back. Ahh we are here dilian could you open the door please Ienzo said.

Come then the master control room is just up ahead Ienzo said.

So what are we looking for Sora and aqua asked.

I'm guessing you guys aren't good with computers. Sora do you remember the computer, you used to see tron's world the copy one at least Ienzo said.

Yes but what's that have to do with mom's keyblade Sora asked.

Maybe the computer could have information on where it could be located Aqua said.

We found out that their are files in the system recently. When we looked at them ,we found out the terminal was hiding something else. Thanks to some footage of xenmas using the terminal. Sadly footage was not in the best condition, but we did get some information that could help,but we didn't know what it was for until now Ienzo said.

But it turns out there was a hidden place within the castle and that was were master ansem and terra or rather xehanort took your keyblade and armor. From what I can remember of being a nobody, xenmas took off from time to time coming here for some reason or from what xigbar mentioned at least Ienzo said.

So xigbar knew about all of this as well Sora said.

Yes I'm sure he help move aqua's things down there Ienzo said.

I fought him the first time, when master xehanort made his move on us at the keyblade graveyard Aqua said angerly.

So that's way he came in injured. Ok we are here, um sora do you know the password. We had to reboot most of the data to a different location and I need to input the password and well it wasn't writing down when the computer was on Ienzo said scratching his head.

Oh it's easy it's Sora,Donald,Goofy Sora said smiling.

Really it was that simple, but it was made for you guys after all Ienzo said typing on the keyboard.

Give me one more second to put in the last password and we are in and wa la Ienzo said.

Wah the floor is moving Sora said.

There's a passage down there Ienzo said.

So my keyblade is down there Aqua said.

Yes it is Ienzo said.

Than let's get it back Sora said.

* * *

**Author notes**

So if this one feels shorter, College is hell right now.

So Sora and Aqua are in raident garden and soon Sora will get Aqua old Keyblade.

The armor I'm stuck on what to use it for. But I do know I'm going use the rest of raident garden like a training arc and some sora x kairi moments hopefully.

I'm combing Kh3 and BBS for information.

Good this Sora is Aqua kid, cause ven doesn't know bladecharge. I'm going to make sora hair blue lol. I think everyone's reactions will be funny. So olympus is the next world it will be interesting.

Should I use winnie the pooh.


	6. First steps forward Pt 2

Woah just how deep does this go down Sora said smiling. It looks like it goes on forever right mom.

It seems like it could be forever just walking down Aqua said.

If you walk, you could try running. But there's no guard rails so watch your step Ienzo said.

Ok then let's go Sora said running down the passage.

Hey Sora wait up aqua said trying to catch up.

Come on mom you're too slow Sora said smiling.

Nah I think ienzo is the slow one Aqua said Laughing.

Hey I'm not a runner ok. I'm more of a bookworm Ienzo said failing to catch his breath,but we are here.

Huff huff how are you two so fast. What kind of training did you do Ienzo said panting.

I been fighting everything Sora said grinning I been walking forever in the realm of darkness Aqua added.

I see well than could you give me a moment. I need a second to catch my breath. Sora you and your mom can go on ahead it's the room is at the end of the hall Ienzo said.

Got it see you in a minute ienzo Sora said smiling.

Everything is so white, It feels calm here Sora said.

Nothing is happening and yet I feel ok with that. It's different, but all of these empty rooms. I wonder what happened down here Aqua said.

What do you mean mom Sora asked.

These look like holding cells. People could have been treated or experimented.Aqua said.

So when ansem said he wanted to atone for his actions. This was probably the main one Sora said.

It was auelus said.

Waah don't sneak in like that my heart can't take it Sora said holding his heart.

Yes you can sora aeulus pauses. You been through worst.

When did you get pass me auelus Ienzo asked.

It doesn't matter... what matters is making sure that you is ready on the inside Auelus said.

Sora starts to cry a little slowly taking a breath. You're right I need to stand strong and do this. Sora starts walking into the white room. Hey your armor mom. I wonder if it would fit me your armor Sora said with a grin.

Hey what's with that grin, I hope it's not something dirty Aqua said blushing.

The only dirty thing here is your armor mom. It's all dusty inside these pieces Sora said.

Why does your armor have massive hips was it to hid all your clothes or did someone just have too much fun making it Sora said laughing.

It was for my clothes and maybe I did have fun making it Aqua said blushing.

Wait hold on you made your own armor Sora said in excitement. How did do it, What did you use,Why the hips.

Well it's a form of metal plus a lot of magic that the master taught us. I was a hard process for us. I did much better with my armor and the hips were for the last time to contain all of my outfit Aqua said.

Terra and ven did ok with theirs. We made sure the armor was light and easy to move around in so you shouldn't have any problems with it. However we are going change the armor to match your build and height Aqua said.

So How are we going to fix it then. Besides all the dust and changes this armor looks rough and looks like it won't take many hits from anything. Plus the height would have to be changed a little. Sora said checking the armor inside and out.

Well if you need any help I'm beting, We could help out with that Ienzo said.

How can you fix it Sora said Running up to Ienzo with the armor head in his arms.

Woah backup sora you're in my face Ienzo said.

Oh sorry Sora said.

Well we can fix your suit of armor somewhat. The shape of the armor is still in one piece or at the moment pieces, we can alter it's appearance to fix sora a little. However the durably, you want a blacksmith probably to fix the big issue. But we will try to make sure it last longer. Hey aqua is there a way to telport the armor or form it back together Ienzo asked.

Yes there is Aqua said. The device on my shoulder here, it's was made to summon keyblade armor to whoever summons it.

Well then maybe there is a way to help sora fix the armor without too much effort Ienzo said.

How so Sora asked.

Well if we can't change the armor in our current state but if we can change the device on aqua arm and change it to yours it could work Ienzo said.

Could you say that again Sora and Aqua asked.

Heh right I'm going to make aqua device a part of your outfit and hopefully summon the armor to you Ienzo said.

Oh I get it now Sora said.

So aqua I will need you give us one of your devices if that's ok. Ienzo said.

Sure here you go Aqua said handing Ienzo one of her strap's.

So what going to happen with the armor and one of mom's devices Sora asked.

Well if we can understand what makes it work we could maybe find a way for you to summon the armor and maybe get tthe height to match yours Sora.

Ok just give us a few hours with this stuff and it should hopefully be ready. But sora you can take the keyblade it's yours now Ienzo said.

Sora picks up rainfall, It's feels much heavier than I thought. I guess using a keyblade that's not my own. It just feels weird Sora said trying to swing his mom's keyblade around.

I felt the same way for awhile Aqua said. I felt like I had to use more strength using the Masters keyblade compared to my own. It's just something you're going to get use to after all. Aqua starts to smile You are my son after all and I know you can do it.

Sora starts hugging aqua with keyblade in hand. The keyblade starts to glow and get engulfed in a flash of light transforming into brightcrest.

Woah my keyblade changed into a another keyblade Sora said surprised.

Brightcrest that was the form my keyblade took when I fought your father in the plaza. I only had it for a few minutes but I guess that's the form your heart has decided for you Aqua said.

This thing is long and I can feel great magic flowing out of this Sora said studying the design checking out every little details and trying understand what should he do next.

Hey mom what should we do since it seems like they're going to be a few hours Sora said yawning.

Well we could go up and check out the sight. I haven't seen this world in over 10 years plus I think everyone is here. So you should be able to train with that new keyblade of yours Aqua said cheerfully.

You're right plus maybe I can finally ask kairi Sora thought to himself trying to hide a blush.

Oh you're think of asking kairi out. Well if so be thoughtful of her ok Aqua said nugging Sora shoulder.

Hey Sora said getting all emotional.

You're be fine silly just think to yourself. I can do this Aqua said.

Hey mom race you to the door Sora said running with a smile on his face.

Hey no fair you got a headstart Aqua said trying to catch up to sora.

No way you're beat me slowpoke Sora said running through the castle.

Oh yeah Aqua said dashing pass sora. I won this time, I guess your just going to be just a little faster to catch me Aqua said.

I'll get you next time mom Sora said.

You need to watch yourselves. Don't want you to damage anything around here Dilian said.

Xaldin your here as well Sora said in Surprise.

I been here sora or have you forgotten about me already Dilian said.

I only seen you at Beast Castle and you were kind of hidden up until we fought.

Hey dilian can you still use those spears and the wind Sora asked.

Yes I can but back on track. I'm back to normal and I would mind if you too don't destroy my home with your games. You can have all the fun you want outside but not in here Dilian said.

Sure sorry hey dilian do you know where the door is we got lost running around Aqua said.

It's the next hallway to the right It will take you outside Dilian said.

Thanks Sora and Aqua said running out the door.

Woah I never notices just how big the town gotten since I was here Aqua said in amazement.

A lot can change in 10 years Sora said.

Hey sora wanna check out the garden. I haven't seen them since I first came here searching for everyone Aqua said.

Sure I bet it's peaceful over there Sora said.

Sora and Aqua head into the garden. They begin sitting on a bench.

I can't believe how nice it here. I wish I could've seen this place the first time I came here with donald and goofy. I guess when their was a heartless invasion and the organization around, I guess I never got to really take a look around and just let the world in Sora said enjoying the moment.

I feel the same way as well. I never got to look around and just see the sights. The closest I ever had to sightseeing was Dinsey Castle, The keyblade Graveyard, The realm of darkness and Home. When you think about it no matter the countless worlds we been to it's up to us to determine how we spend our time there Aqua said.

Ain't that the truth Sora said.

Sora, Aqua their they are Mickey I thought you find them Kairi said.

Kairi, King mickey what are you doing here Sora asked.

Kairi thought it be a good idea to check on you guys after all Master Yen Sid did telport you guys off in a flash Mickey said.

Sora, Kairi can you guys go back to town for awhile I need to have a chat with your mom if that's ok Mickey said.

Sure thing I'll chat up with you later mom Sora said waving his hand at her.

Come on sora Kairi said smiling.

When do I ask her Sora thought to himself.

Hmm you ok there Sora, you look like you got something on your mind Kairi said.

Oh well I um well I wanted to ask you out Kairi Sora said nervously blushing.

Of course yes sora Kairi said hugging him.

So where do you want to go first Sora asked.

I don't know how about the Clothing shop. I need a new outfit and you look like you been through a nightmare with all those holes and cut up belts everywhere Kairi said laughing.

Your right I look like Riku when he tried going emo on us Sora said laughing.

* * *

So Mickey what did you wanted to talk about Aqua said.

Look Aqua, I know you're angry with me and master yen sid. But we couldn't do anything about you after the realm of darkness was sealed and yen sid didn't know about Sora being yours and Terra son. We didn't know and I'm sorry for.

Enough Mickey, I know you didn't know about sora. I never told you and I'm sorry if I'm mad at you. I'm venting my anger and the only source I have is you and yen sid. I loss so much I'm still having to think on what to do next after all this time Aqua said.

Oh I wish I asked you long ago, Hey Mickey let's go to a shop. I think I know of something that will make Sora happy Aqua said.

Sure thing pal Mickey said.

Hey Aqua the master has been thinking it might be time for sora to learn the power of waking Mickey said.

The power of waking why I heard from master eraqus that was something forgotten and was runored to have been banned by a ancient keyblade master long ago. I can't have sora learn that power just yet Mickey please tell yen sid that I'm training my son the way I should. If things go wrong then we can try to teach him the power if waking Aqua said.

I will let's hope it doesn't happen then. Hey Mickey stop for a second we are here Aqua said.

Where are we, How did we get to town ahead of Sora and Kairi. What are we getting at a clothing shop Mickey asked.

You see mickey I was thinking about buying some hair coloring for Sora hair I thought it would make him happy and I thought he could use a new outfit. From the looks of his old one it won't last long Aqua said.

Good idea Sora will feel like a new person after this day is over Mickey said smiling.

Hey here they come Mickey said.

So what do you wanna try first Kairi. I have plenty of munny, so let's find you a nice outfit Sora said.

You don't have to worry about munny sora. I'm happy with whatever we get. Oh hey Sora, I think I see your mom and the king Kairi said.

Sora, Kairi what are you guys doing here Aqua said.

I guess we could ask you the same thing Sora said smiling.

I came here looking for some clothes for you. Your clothes look like they are going to break any second all of those belts don't look safe anymore Aqua said.

Oh that makes sense, Kairi and I decided to come here on a date Sora said blushing slightly.

Oh you asked her out good for you Aqua said nugging sora shoulder.

Let's go inside don't worry about sora clothes aqua. I got someone inside who has some clothes made my the good faires Mickey said as he opened the door.

This place feels small done you thing Sora said.

Kind of but it does feel comfy in here Kairi said.

Who are you meeting mickey Aqua said.

Hi ya Sora we're back it's your favorites Chip and dale.

Chip, Dale why are you here Sora said.

Well the king had us watch this place for awhile and well we thought it be fun taking a break from gummi ships you know Chip said.

Plus we're quite good at clothing Dale replied.

Guys did you bring the clothes master yen sid made right Mickey asked.

Yes we do their right here Chip said.

Hey kairi could you check the outfit under sora's. I think they were for you, Yen sid made one for you too Dale said.

You guys head into the changing rooms , we'll wait outside for you too lovebirds Aqua said grinning.

Hey that's our line Chip said.

"Sora and Kairi being changing"

I wonder will these clothes be as magical as my old ones. I wonder what mom and kairi will think of me. So much black and red my blue hair will definitely stand out Sora though to him self.

Sora sound like he's almost done. I wonder should I ask him to spare with me. I hope he like my new look kairi said looking in a mirror as she starts cutting her hair.

They should be coming out any moment right Dale said.

Don't rush em dale they are trying to look their best Chip said.

Someone is coming out Mickey said.

What do you think Sora said walking out in a new black T-shirt and Black jacket with Red mixed in plus Black and Gray pants with Black shoes with a Yellow design on top.

Woah you look amazing Mickey said.

You look great Chip and Dale said.

How do I look mom Sora said smiling.

You look handsome Aqua said Grinning.

She's right you do look handsome Kairi said walking out.

Woah you look pretty kairi Sora said.

You think I hope you like it Kairi said blushing. Sora gazed at Kairi new look, He could see that she had a Pink and Black dress with Black boots.

You look great kairi Aqua said.

Thanks I can't wait to show everyone my new look Kairi said.

Yeah you're right you cut your hair Sora said. I looks nice, I can see your eyes more and I think your breathing Sora thought to himself.

He's checking me out and liking it. I can't believe how great he looks in that outfit Kairi thought.

Would you too lovebirds kiss already Aqua said.

Mom don't embarrass me ok Sora said blushing.

Um Sora I know it's out of nowhere but could you spare with me Kairi asked.

Wah why now kairi Sora asked.

Well to be honest I wanted to ask you after our date. But I know that we have to continue our date when you come back so I thought we could go a round. I wanted it to be you as my first partner in my training Kairi said nervously.

Sure thing Kairi I will Sora said grabbing her hand as they run to the main plaza outside the castle.

You're running so fast everyone but your mom is getting left behind Kairi said smiling.

I know and that was the idea. I asked mom to get mickey away from us and I too was thinking out training with you. But I thought it be nice to try a date first cause after all. I love you Kairi I always loved you and always will Sora said grinning.

Aqua smiles thinking way to go Sora you're doing it.

We made it outside the castle gates. We should have plenty of time Sora said.

Maybe all of this fighting will get them done with your armor sooner.

Maybe Sora said laughing.

Hey Sora why did you want your mom's armor anyway Kairi asked.

I think Sora already knows the answer to that one kairi Aqua said.

I want it not because it looks great. I want it cause I want to show xehanort that he shouldn't have messed with Mom and Dad and everyone we know. I been so worried about everyone and I never thought to ask myself what should I do and what can I do to protect myself and I thought of mom's armor. I thought about it when we were at Master yen Sid's and it got me to remember a suit of armor just like mom's in the keyblade graveyard when I was looking for you Sora said.

You saw terra's armor Aqua gasped.

Yeah it was super strong and I thought I could use armor and and try to get that same feeling of joy fighting the darkness Sora said.

I see so that's why you want my armor. You're trying to connect with not just me or ven but your father heart as well. So that must mean if you can feel my heart and soul in my armor maybe you can feel the same with terra Aqua said.

I'll have to tell Mickey when he gets here. But for now get ready you too cause it's time for a keyblade master to train you the right way on how to truly use the keyblade Aqua said summoning the Master Defender.

Sora and Kairi take their places summoning Brightcrest and Destiny's Embrace.

* * *

Author notes

So I got Sora armor going nicely and I thought of giving him a new set of armor so Aqua could keep her set. But I took some time and thought it feels more heartfelt if sora wanted aqua armor. The real pain with that one is changing it fit sora build sense Aqua is a little but taller or around Sora height and build.

I gave sora brightcrest instead of rainfall. I just like brightcrest more than rainfall plus I thought I give a moment of keyblade changing cause You never see it happen in a cutsense in every game except union cross.

As for Sora x Kairi I hope everyone like it and what I've done with it so far and I will return to it after I few worlds. I'm having them battle Aqua in the next chapter. I'm treating it like Aqua giving Sora a chance at the mark of mastery in her own way as well getting to train her son and kairi at to get use to their new weapons and powers.

Sorry if this took forever to come out I haven't took a month to do a chapter since my last fanfic I temporary stop. I'm been feeling dead my midterms and near finals college is hell.

I'll see you all in the next chapter in a few weeks hopefully.


	7. Almost time for a adventure

"Sora begins lifting up his keyblade with Kairi following his lead."

"Kairi begins charging at Aqua"

"I'll go for the front and you'll over me sora Kairi Said."

"Sure if you think you can keep up Sora replied"

"I hope you're ready Aqua said casting a blizzard spell at their feet"

"Sora and Kairi dodge it" "Kairi cast a fire spell and Sora cast aero on Kairi to protect her from the incoming blizzard."

"If you think a blizzard is going to stop us mom, you got another coming Sora said running at Aqua swinging Brightcrest at her feet."

"You missed Aqua said jumping over the keyblade."

"Hey Sora, I know that you're new keyblade is much more heavier than you old one right Kairi said"

"Yeah it is but what for Sora asked"

"You have more magic because of that keyblade right so if you keep her busy with magic. I can see if I can land a good hit on her Kairi said smiling at Sora"

"I'm not going to let that happen Aqua said charging at Sora with her keyblade." "Don't count me out just yet Sora said counting Aqua strike." "Now kairi Sora said trying to keep his mom weapon focused on him."

"Aqua turn her head to see Kairi swing her keyblade. Aqua moves her keyblade to block Kairi's as Sora begins swinging his keyblade up to connect with his mom's strike as Kairi. But then Aqua dodges the strikes with a cartwheel."

"That was close Sora said, You almost got her." Kairi replied"

"You're getting better Sora, You're learning to read my moves and you're getting better at handling a bigger keyblade and your magic looks like it's improving Aqua said smiling at her son."

"Sora looked happy smiling back at her."

"Kairi, I must say you're doing great for your first time using the keyblade Aqua said giving a smile to Kairi."

Thank you Ms. Aqua and for the record it's my second time. I did fight some shadows if you must know Kairi said with a smug grin."

" You guys fight great together. However Sora don't put too much strength into your swings after all it's a magic based keyblade. You need to be more gentle and focus your magic attacks with fast yet precise swings to get your opponent off guard Aqua said Rubbing her shoulder."

"Kairi your doing great, but some advice if I may. You need to work on your own openings. You're doing great at magic and teamwork, But you need to put more power into your swings. Plus make sure to watch your arms you don't want to swing your keyblade and knock yourself in the head." Aqua added

"Now try again Aqua said standing in place."

"Kairi begins charging at Aqua as Sora follows behind her."

"I wonder what they're planning Aqua thought to herself. Aqua begins readying herself."

"Kairi begins casting fire at Aqua."

"Aqua counters with a barrier. I hope you got a way around my defense. Aqua said pushing Kairi back with a reflection of her barrier." "Hmm where did sora go thought to herself looking around."

"I'm right here Sora said behind Aqua."

"Clever You took my advice and waited for a opening and you made Kairi rush at me with magic." "I'm proud you my sweet baby boy, How did you get behind me anyway Aqua asked her son."

"I know that you're great fighting with strength and magic. So I decided to use speed after all, You're great at running and can move insanely fast, I learned that when we battled ansem."

"I got Kairi to act like she was just coming at you with a basic magic attack and I moved into your blind spot and waited for your barrier to end Sora said grinning a massive grin."

"The fight is over Aqua replied laughing." " I just wanted to make sure that you had wait it takes to be a keyblade master and I must say Sora. You did better than I could ever say."

"The way you worked with Kairi and just the skill of magic and the mastery you've showed me with your new skills with the keyblade. I have but one thing to say to you my sweet Aqua said putting her hand on Sora head."

"It is may greatest honor to dub you a true keyblade master Aqua said hugging sora."

"What me a keyblade master, I was getting tested."Sora said in shock "Is this a joke Sora asked"

"Kairi I have congratulate you as well, You did so well fighting me with sora. I can tell you're going to be a great keyblade welder Aqua said Smiling at her."

"Thanks you Aqua that means so much Kairi said smiling at her."

"I wanted to tell you guys, but I thought it be better to have you show me what you can really do."

"I been hearing about your adventures and the crazy things you've done for everyone time and time again."

"It got me feeling sad not only as a keyblade master but as a parent, I hear all of your wonderful story's and the people you've saved and yet no one gives you anything Aqua said crying and continuing to hug sora harder."

"Sora didn't say anything for a moment except for one thing, It's ok mom."

"Aqua looks down at her son to see tears rolling down his face and yet a massive smile that felt like it was ready to swallow up any sadness, she ever had was upon her."

"Even when you're sad, you've always found a way to make everyone so happy Aqua told sora as they wiped the tears out of their eyes."

"Someone has too and no matter what I will make sure that no matter how sad everyone get, I will be there to brighten everyone's day Sora said with a big smile letting go of aqua."

"That's our sora almost always making everyone's laugh no matter how back serious things have gotten Kairi said giggling a little."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Sora said chasing kairi."

"Aqua there you guys are. You guys sure took of in a hurry Mickey said catching his breath."

"Yeah that's right what happened one second, you guys were all lovey dovey and the next ya run off like a madman Chip said."

"We wanted to test kairi to see if she was ready Sora said with a nervous look on his face."

"Actually we decided to have a little spare and I thought it be a good idea to test sora and see if he was worthy of being a master. I had to understand why master yen sid didn't pick sora for being a master like riku and I could tell when he and kairi were fighting against me."

"I could feel his strength, I could that he put anything he had into this fight. I could tell that my sora was worthy and I made him a master and I will stand my ground on this no matter what that old man says Aqua said in a serious tone putting her hand on sora's shoulder."

"I couldn't agree more aqua. I know that sora is worthy of being a keyblade master and I can't to see what you do next pal. But why did kairi fight if I may ask Mickey said with a puzzled look on his face."

"I wanted to know what it was like fighting someone Kairi said softly. I wanted to know what it was like fighting by sora's side. He always fights for me and this time I wanted to fight for him Kairi said feeling confident."

"I see Mickey said smiling." " Chip, Dale you boys got something to give them Mickey said."

"Sure do Sora,Kairi,Aqua check this out it's the new state of the art gummiphone Chip said." "This baby was made by us with a little help from the guys up in the castle Dale added."

Me and Uncle Scrooge worked hard getting this device working now you can talk and chat with people in Raident garden from Twilight town or Dinsey castle for example Mickey said proudly."

""Let's try it out Sora said." "Let's get a photo of us together Aqua added." "That be a great idea Kairi said. The three of us would make a great photo Kairi said in excitement."

"Ok you guys stand together, Sora a little closer to Kairi please. Aqua can you stand behind them just a little and got ya Chip said."

"It looks wonderful Aqua stated." "It does look great let's make it a wallpaper that way when we want to think about each other, we will remember this moment forever Sora added."

"A few minutes later" "Wow Sora you may not be good with computers, but you seem to got a good understanding of the phone in a couple of minutes Dale said laughing."

"Hey I'm doing pretty well thank you very much Sora said chasing Chip and Dale around the plaza."

"So this is where you guys are Ienzo said running down the stairs."

"Oh Ienzo you're done that fast Sora said calming down."

"Well let's say we got it done, but not in the way you were hoping Ienzo said brushing his hair aside."

"We were able to summon the armor from this device and also have it fit the welder Ienzo said with a smug look on his face."

"Sora looked at it with a puzzled look of his face."

"I can see your confused. I had a hard time with this stuff, but we got it to work out in the end. In fact we've made sure it works. Heh Auelus won't feel the same for awhile Ienzo said grinning at Sora."

"I hope he is alright Aqua said trying not to laugh."

"He is Ienzo said clearing his throat. Sora here try it on just tie this band onto your jacket."

"It works by putting your arm over it and touching it and then the armor covers you. Well that's how it works normally Aqua said tieing the band to her son shoulder."

"Ok here we go Sora said nodding to everyone."

"A flash of light engulfs sora as the armor suddenly covers him from everywhere except his sneakers."

"Well how is it in there Aqua said smiling as everyone looked in awe."

"It fits and I will like I can do anything right now. But I'm wondering how my hair can fit in this armor. Hey mom how to I take this thing off Sora said laughing."

'You press the band again as Aqua pressed it. "

"It looks so simple and at least your hair is still spikey Kairi said giggling for a second."

"Hey is that store still open Aqua asked chip and dale."

"Why yes it is what for Chip said confused."

"Sora come with me, We gotta do something real quick Aqua said grabbing sora arm."

"Woah mom what's going on Sora asked trying to keep his balance."

"You'll see soon enough Aqua said grinning as she closed the door."

"Hey what are you mom arrrgh Sora said screaming."

_"1 hour later"_

"My head argh did you have to put so much hair coloring in there. These chemicals are making my head hurt Sora said rubbing his blue hair."

"Kairi smile's you look like sonic the hedgehog right now. It's cute you know when you said you had blue hair, I thought you would look goofy sora. But I think it makes you look handsome Kairi said looking in awe."

"You think so sora said in a nervous tone."

"I think so after all you are looking dashing right now Aqua said smiling at them both."

"Yeah sora your new hair is looking great. Dale said."

"Sora begins to smile, You know what I been worried if I would be ready to face my fears about all of everything and you know what I feel ready. I feel like I can do this Mom,Kairi thank you for making me like I have a chance."

"You're welcome Kairi said softly."

"Let's go meet the others I bet they are waiting for us at merlin's Mickey said."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about training with everyone with our date and sparing with you and your mom. I hope everyone hasn't been waiting long Kairi said running off."

"We better meet everyone before we see master yen sid Sora said taking off."

"May as well that's a great idea Aqua said catching up to sora."

"Kairi, Mickey wait up Sora yelled."

"Come on slowpoke we're almost there Kairi said grinning."

"You're late kairi Riku said"

"It's doesn't matter that she's late ok. What matters is that she's here Lea said cheerfully."

"You're quite right on that one lad. I'll give you guys a few minutes before we go Merlin said to everyone."

"Hey Aqua where's sora, I haven't seen him sense the tower Lea said looking around."

"Hey I'm right here axel Sora said."

"Oh it's you sora, I didn't see you. It must have been the new hair and color. You look like a completely different person Lea said sarcastically."

"Oh really Sora said looking at lea. The only thing that's changed about you so far is your name axel Sora replied mockingly."

"Hey what did I tell you it's lea when will you get it memorized Lea said."

"You know has much fun it is seeing you too go back and forth it's almost time Riku stated."

"Hey lea Sora said with softly."

"Yeah sora Lea replied."

"I can still feel roxas and don't worry about a thing. You'll do fine and don't you worry, I'll make sure that roxas will be whole again Sora said smiling."

"Lea smile's for a second. You always know what do said don't you."

"You bet Sora said grinning."

"Lea looks at sora and sees roxas for a second."

"You better keep your promise Lea said trying to hold his tears back."

"You bet Sora said grinning."

"Did you have to repeat yourself their sora Merlin said."

"Of course how is lea going keep it memorized Sora said laughing."

"I guess that's one way to do it Aqua said smiling."

"It's time lad's Merlin said."

"I guess I'll see you later Sora said hugging kairi."

"I'll see you around Kairi said walking away."

"You're getting really lucky aren't ya Aqua said smiling."

"Sora started to blushed."

"Good luck you too Lea said."

"Sora's face goes red."

"Hmm if your face gets any red, you start to glow sora Riku said putting his hand on Sora shoulder."

"Ok guys let's focus, Sora you do remember where the gummi ship is right Mickey asked."

"The plaza I believe Sora replied as he looked around."

"Haha yup Mickey said laughing It should be next to Leon and the others."

"Come on now lads can't be late now Merlin chuckled."

"Sora let's continue where we left off when you get back ok Kairi said smiling."

"You bet Sora replied."

"Good luck you guys Aqua said smiling."

"Let's go sora Aqua said."

"I wonder if leon and the others will be there Sora replied go thing they're just around the corner."

"Hey Sora the gummi ship is behind their house, wanna pay them a visit first Aqua asked."

"Sure Sora stated," The lights are on so "They must be here Aqua said opening the door."

"Oh you're still here kid, I thought you and mommy would have taken off by now Cid yelled."

"Ah my ears did you have to yell in my face cid Sora screamed."

"That was a bit much Aqua said."

"Cid could you relax, I could hear you all the way from upstairs. Oh sora good morning, I heard the news it's nice that you found your mom and everything Yuffie said attacking cid."

"What I'm just goofing with em Cid said laughing."

"It doesn't matter, what matters that you both are ready Aerith said softly."

"Sora and Aqua begin crying."

"You've always had a way with words aerith Leon said."

"Oh squall your too kind Yuffie said grinding."

"So what's going on guys Sora asked."

"We're taking off for a little while Leon replied."

"Tifa found a lead on cloud Aerith said."

"Sora, Aqua I'm sorry that we can't help you guys with this war. But we are all counting on you Leon said."

"It's ok you've got your hands full and this battle is something only, we can do. However as long as your in our hearts than there is nothing that will destroy the bonds you share with others Aqua said proudly."

"Don't worry Leon we'll be ok. You guys go focus on bringing cloud home Sora said."

"Sora thank you, I know you both are on a journey as well not just because of a war. But cause you need to, I hope can do it Leon said smiling."

"Hey squall is smiling guys get a photo quick Yuffie said joking."

"I got nothing at the moment so your loss their yuffie Cid replied."

"Aqua, I hope that you both will be safe. I don't know what would happen if you guys would fail Aerith said grabbing her heart."

"It's ok Aerith, I know we won't fail Aqua said replied."

"I guess it's time to see master yen sid Sora are you ready Aqua stated."

"Let's do this Sora nodded."

* * *

**The Mysterious Tower**

"I see you've gotten stronger already Yen sid stated."

"You can tell" Sora said jokingly

"Yes, you've gotten better Sora" Yen sid said.

"Aqua about your decision, I will admit I was a bit too brass when it came to sora's mark of mastery. I know I messed up and I gave it some thought and I will agree with your decision. But I must know what caused you to decide this choice right now" Yen sid asked.

"I heard of sora's great stories and the hardships from everyone. I feel angry at first, but I felt more let down that I couldn't do anything to help my boy as a welder and I felt like your choice was too harsh." Aqua said

"The test was meant to be more simple.

Never the less, I had to give them a challenge and sora. You were so close to being a master, but xehanort showed up and my judgement was cloudy and I'm sorry, I should have put more thought into your journey into account as well." Yen sid said deeply

"It's ok I know that I wasn't the best when I took your test master. I was acting like a kid and not just looks. I felt happy and alive when I took mom's exam and I truly felt like I had become a master even in my new state. I know that I have a lot to learn and I need to get better. But I promise you this I will make you guys proud." Sora said proudly.

"Woah Sora when did you learn to think for yourself." Donald said laughing

"Donald that felt like a low blow don't you think." Goofy said.

"Hey that's a bit much and when did you guys come in." Sora said chasing donald

"Aqua grabs Donald"

"Hey donald just to let you know if you insult my boy again. I will show you that window real soon. So think about what your going to say real soon." Aqua whispered quietly

"Hey donald where you going." Goofy asked

"I think I need some air." Donald replied running

"Hey what did you say to donald Mom."Sora asked

"Oh nothing, I just gave donald some advice." Aqua said grinning

"Come on donald, Sora gotten better look at him. All grown up and stuff." Goofy joked

"Sora and Aqua toss them out a window."

"AAH Hoo Hoo Hooey" Goofy yells

"They've gone insane." Donald screamed

"Wind Sora screams." "Nah we're just messing with you guys." Sora replied

"Settle down now." Yen sid asked

"Alright Sora groans."

"So what now master." Sora asked

"You've gotten better, stronger both of you. However it seems you need to improve some more." Yen sid said

"Improve how" Aqua asked

"Yeah master how should we be improving." Sora asked

"Yen sid breathes" " Sora you've gain new powers, but these powers are a start to defeating xehanort. However if things do go wrong there's a power that was banned long ago. I feel like it's time to used it once more."

"The power of waking."Aqua stated

"That power was banned because of the heavy toll it's has on the user if it's over used. Master erauqs said it was so dangerous that the great master from the age of fairy tales used it and never came back." Aqua said

"That is it the power of waking is dangerous. But it may be necessary after all xehanort is worth the risk." Yen sid stated

"But why Sora he's finally happy." Aqua said sadly

"It's my connection to everyone isn't it." Sora asked

"That may be, you've touched the hearts of so many people. I know the risk and responsibilities, you see Sora it must be you. Sora out of everyone you're the one who can do this and make it successful." Yen sid replied

"So what would I need to do." Sora asked

"Build Sora build your body, your mind and improve on your connection. Yen sid said

"Well even if I could do all that where would I start." Sora asked

"Sora do you remember another hero who loss everything and came back as a hero." Yen sid stated

"Oh yeah Hercules."Sora said

"He gave up his powers to save Meg and became back a true hero. So you're saying that I should go there and relearn what it means to be a hero and see if it helps with this whole waking thing."Sora replied

"Correct, You and Aqua will go forth on this journey. There are many worlds in need of saving." Yen said

"Hey what about us master." Donald yelled

"Yeah what do we do." Goofy replied

"What for the right time, this is their journey. They are the one who must set things right. Yen said replied back

"So how do we get there." Aqua asked

"Yeah I don't have any training on turning my keyblade into a glider and won't you guys need the gummi ship for the others."Sora asked

"That's correct, however I have a star shard. It will take you where ever you are needed." Yen sid answered

"Yen sid places a star shard on his deck"

"This thing Sora said picking it up."

"Yes but don't shake it. You don't want to go flying off too easy. Mickey joked

"Master, Mickey can I speak with you quietly."Aqua asked

"I'll wait outside for you Mom." Sora said exiting the room

"So what did you want to talk about." Mickey asked

"There was more to the story when I made Sora a keyblade master. Sora told me something, He told me that he fought a suit of armor once. A suit of armor just like the one we all wear. The suit of armor must be terra's." Aqua explained

"But how is that possible. Mickey asked

"Something must have happened that day. When terra fought xehanort." Yen sid replied

"Terra's body became xehanort vessel." Aqua said

"That old man took my love and used him and became him. What else is there to say on that. Aqua shouted

"I'm sorry for that outburst. Terra's armor must have been left there in the keyblade graveyard." He's armor must be moving on its own somehow." Aqua said

"Then Riku and I will go check this out. Maybe there is a way to help terra some way." Mickey said

"I'll get in touch with Riku then." Yen sid replied

"Just for the record master when Sora and me are strong enough. We will bring Ven home no matter what." Aqua declared

"Yen said was quite."

"See you soon Aqua said exiting the room"

'Hey how'd it go in there." Sora asked

"Ok I guess, I'm not sure if they can find him, but we'll just have to hope for the best." Aqua said

"Find who" Sora asked

"Do you remember that suit of armor when you guys were in the keyblade graveyard that one time." Aqua replied

"Kind of it was hard to remember when that guy was attacking us. We barely won that fight but something about that armor felt like I seen it before in fact it's the same as the one you had." Sora said

"They were made together those suits were made for your father and I." Aqua declared

"So that suit of armor I fought was dad's. So I was so close to him and I didn't even know it. Sora said

"I guess so but I'm not sure if he was there. Because his body is gone thanks to xehanort. But why is his armor moving could his spirit be inside there."Aqua said

"Well if so I'm betting Riku and the king can find him." Sora said smiling

"Let's hope so" Aqua thought

"Sora and Aqua hold the star shard and get engulfed in light teleporting off."

* * *

**Author notes****First: I may say thank you to everyone who is reading this fanfic and telling me that I need to get better.**

**I know that I'm not great at editing and understanding how to say things and I'm sorry for the way things are looking.**

**I'm still trying to figure out how to write things out. All I can say is thank you for coming this far.**

**Second I know I kinda rushed Resident Garden, But I plan on returning here. Why is re mind a pain, I'll be stuck on the ending or having to change things.**

**Third I at least know what I like to do for my next fanfic. But first I need to understand writing better. I've never been good with typing on my phone. So if anything feels small, I'm just not a typer.**

**So Olympus is finally up, I'm keeping that one simple and mostly clean. Twilight town will be different.**

**But all I can say right now is Merry Christmas and see you in 2020**

P.s I originally wanted to use Ava as sora's mom but I wrote this first then KhUX was getting weird with the story and I waited for more and at the moment Ava is more easier to write so maybe I'll try that one day.


	8. Good bye for now

**Author notes**:

**I'm sorry to end this early but I'm just stuck on writing this mainly the ending arc and the fact that I'm not able to give info on settings. I'm thinking of remaking this fanfic but with more time to work on detail.**

**I rushed through the first few chapters and didn't think on how to say the story.** I** wanted to use Ava at first as Sora's Mom for the fanfic**. **But Khux was doing the is she a traitor and I wasn't sure what to do yet.**

**That or a Sora reincarnation story and I'm thinking of doing one of those and I wanted to make it better cause I know I'm improving little by little. I will redo this one day.**

**But I'm sorry I ended 3 months of hard work and ending it out of know where. I wanted to talk you before working on something new and not say anything.**

**I thought if Aqua work and I say yes but I didn't think about when to start the story and how re mind would play into things and I say using Aqua hurts the story in the long run using remind without altering the ending. So I'm think Ava would have worked better. But I'm going to do the reincarnation story first. I going to try at least.**

**If people hate what I'm doing or my choice all I can say is I know I messed up and all I can do is get better for people and with this story My writing is ok, but my formatting is bad.**

**One day I will you see again. I will set this right.****Edit I hate typing on my phone.**


End file.
